In the process of forming a thin film metal contact using a conventional lift-off technique, it is typical for some portions of the “lifted off” material film to redeposit on the wafer surface. These redeposits form temporary bonds with the wafer surface and are difficult to remove, even by performing a second lift-off process. As a result, any of the individual die on a given wafer that are found to include these redeposits must be discarded, impacting the yield of the final acceptable devices.